<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always At A Cost by xXxDeviatingRosexXx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531922">Always At A Cost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxDeviatingRosexXx/pseuds/xXxDeviatingRosexXx'>xXxDeviatingRosexXx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hadestown - Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Betrayal, Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mistakes, Multi, Overworked, Summer, True Love, Winter, falling back in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxDeviatingRosexXx/pseuds/xXxDeviatingRosexXx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The atmosphere of Hadestown hadn’t changed, though not a lot of time has passed since Orpheus led Eurydice to the surface, an amazing feat unto itself. Persephone feels the love she once had for her husband blossom once again, like a spring flower. But what changed the most was the faith Hades has in his wife. Jealousy of the surface summer no longer clouding his mind. He feels something he thought was lost.<br/>Hades has become a more lenient king. Hadestown was never meant to be another version of hell. So once again, something that had not happened in a long time, the workers were allowed to clock out if only for a few hours. There wasn’t much else he could do. They had sold their souls for the relief of the numbness that Hadestown offered. Hades felt true happiness with Persephone willingly by his side. It had been many years since she could stand to be around him.<br/>Though one song can not mend everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always At A Cost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I've had this idea in my head since I first finished listening to the musical. Honestly, it won't get out of my head so I thought what better way than to write about it. I hope you enjoy the chaotic thoughts in my head. And if you are as obsessed with Hades/Persephone and Orpheus/Eurydice as I am them you will probably like the story idea.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Persephone P.O.V<br/>
I sit drinking at the bar listening to all of the workers just getting off of their shift. I have nothing to truly do here. I know I love my husband, but in reality, there is nothing here for me other than him. The feeling of uselessness seeps in slowly but surely. Orpheus and Eurydice were a lovely distraction to the normal every day down here. They have done more for Hades and I than anyone has ever done for us. They made us happy again. I sigh and get off the barstool and head back to our home.<br/>
Walking through the dark halls reminded me of my spiteful ways. Hades had told me I could decorate the house anyway I wished. I was so mad that he kept taking me down here early and sending me up late. I destroyed over half of the house in anger. I wanted him to see how much he had ruined everything. Now it looks nothing more than the remains of a child’s temper tantrum. Hades' face when he saw it was dark, he wanted nothing more than to say something against me, but instead, he just nodded and said he enjoyed the new look.<br/>
Both of us knew he was lying. I shake my head at my own petulance. I trace my fingertips over the ripped wallpaper and random paint streaks. I’ll fix the house one day, without Hades knowing. I continue to the garden inside the house. It’s the only place in Hadestown where anything will grow. There are close to no living plants in that garden anymore. I spent too much time away from the plants for them to stay alive.<br/>
The draft in the house is chilling me to the bone. It’s almost ironic that it’s so cold in this house when Hadestown is the hottest place right now. I shiver even though I’m wrapped in my green shawl. I quickly make my way to the living room and light a fire in the fireplace. I grab a book that’s on the table and sit wrapping myself in the blanket that hangs over the couch. I wonder how Eurydice is taking being out of Hadestown. My thoughts run everywhere instead of the book. I slowly nodded off to sleep while reading without even realizing it.<br/>
When I wake up the dark and cold set in. The fire looks like it has been out for a long while. I shrug the blanket off and go to start the fire again. I also turn on the lights in the living room and hallway. I walk to the bedroom to see if Hades had come home yet but it was as empty as the rest of the house. I sigh quietly to myself and just decide to go to bed for the night. It’s not hard to tell the difference between night and day after the many years spent here. There are slight color changes in the area down here in Hadestown.<br/>
I lay in bed staring at the ceiling wondering how things are going to change and for how long they will stay that way. Hades has always had a way of accidentally messing things up, even when things are going great. The house is starting to warm up from the fire in the living room but it doesn’t ebb the loneliness of the house away. The silence is almost like a curse. Once I would have rejoiced in Hades working constantly, but now I just miss my husband.<br/>
I’m really starting to understand how he felt all the months I spent away from him. The cold of his side of the bed is more noticeable than usual. I wish I wasn’t noticing these things, but I am. Orpheus really did do something magical with Hades' heart and mine too. I’m happy that Hades let Eurydice go. I’ve never supported Hades tricking people into coming to Hadestown to work, but it’s his job and I can’t really say all that much about it. I hear the front door open and I silently smile. I don’t have to wait long into the night for him.<br/>
I don’t hear him coming down the hall though. I hear him go into our kitchen and grab one of the many bottles of alcohol and a glass. To think I thought things would change. I hear the sudden crash of glass breaking against the wall. He’s angry and I honestly don’t want to know why, but I get up and throw my rob over my pajamas and make my way down the hallway. What I see is shocking to me. Hades is sitting against our counters crying with his head in his hands.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>